Black Ops
Description Black Ops are a highly classified operators who answer only to the highest authorities in the UGC. Covertly Black Operators are deployed to Apollo by General Koller to protect Dr Bergmann's work. Estimated strength in Apollo is three squadrons worth. Black Ops are elite psionics, well equipped with cutting edge technology. They have advanced combat suits similar to Reconnaisance Marines that utilize stealth technology. Black Ops are expert marksmen who use C-10 Canister Rifles unerringly and at long range. Their rifle is capable of launching an experimental EMP round capable of neutralizing electrical systems. Black Ops are also able to immobilize their enemies and deploy high explosive charges at close range. In addition to their formidable personal skills, they can call in close air support and rain 120mm ordinance on their targets. Black Ops are also 35% faster and can deal Open Wounds with their attacks (33% chance) on Nightmare. Engage with caution. Walkthrough Black Ops will be encountered in all three Campaigns. In the Apollo Security Team, and Alpha Company Campaigns, the Black Ops will arrive at the end to eliminate your squad. In the Easy Company Campaign, the Black Ops will attack at the end of the second chapter. It is best to find high ground, or an area they can only attack from one direction. The Hill, Scrap Yard, and Fort are common choices. The Laboratory or high ground near the Airlock Egg Patch, often referred to as "EC Muta," is also used sometimes. Be careful, the Sentinel or enemy Reaper Mk-13 Drones can provide spotting for Black Ops to see high ground. It is imperative that the entire team rally in one location. If team members are split up, the Black Ops will not all attack and will become separated around the map. They may then attack during the Queen battle, calling in gunship strikes and wrecking havoc on weaker classes with their cloaked attacks from long range. Abilities Cloak Black Ops have advanced cloaking equipment built into their combat suits. They are able to cloak and decloak at will. Some form of detection such as Thermal Sights or Perception will be needed to reveal cloaked Black Ops. Mines Black Ops can deploy mines on the battlefield. They function in the same way a Demolition’s Mine works. The Black Ops will lay a mine, and it will deploy and burrow. If a player moves within range, the mine will attach to the player and explode. Mines can be revealed with any form of detection such as Thermal Sights. Black Ops’ Mines are typically not an issue because of their low quantity and damage. Satchel Charge Black Ops can deploy Satchel Charges when nearby enemies. The charges are grey with a red center. Once deployed, the charge will take several seconds before it detonates. It is advised to move out of the blast radius during this time. The blast damage scales in proximity to the epicenter. Take note of which level the actual charge is placed on. If placed on a level below you, you will not be damaged by the blast even if within the targeting reticle. Be wary as multiple charges can be dropped at the same time. Void Prism Black Ops have the ability to immobilize enemies with a Void Prism. The Void Prism shuts down the marines combat suit, leaving them unable to move, attack, or use equipment and abilities. A Void Prism in combination with Satchel Charges or Gunship Support can be deadly. EMP The EMP, or Electro Magnetic Pulse cartridge, is a high tech round Black Ops can fire from their C-10 Canister Rifle. An EMP drains the shield and 100 energy from all units in the target area. Gunship Support Black Ops can call in close air support from a nearby gunship. A large red dot will be used to mark the position, and the gunship will fire high explosive 120mm rounds at the target position. The target area is much larger than the marking dot, and it is advised to move well out of the designated area. The number of simultaneous gunship targets will increase with difficulty. On Recruit only one target area will be fired on at a time; whereas on Nightmare, six target areas can be fired on at a time. Category:Black Ops Category:Mission Specific Enemies Category:NOTD Enemies Category:Easy Company Category:Psionic Enemies Category:Biological Enemies